My mockingjay
by hmdchickadee
Summary: my idea of what mockingjay will be like. this is set right after the 75th hunger games with all of the characters in it. it's in Katniss's POV, like the original. rated teen, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i dont own the Hunger games**

Chapter 1

"Gale! No district 12 can't be gone," I cry.

"It's gone Kat, it's gone." Gale sadly states.

"But our families! Are they….dead?"

"No, they're not dead sweetheart, just in district 13," Haymitch softly says. "Prim, your mother, Gale's mother, Rory, Vick, gale's baby sister, they're all alive."

"But Peeta and Johanna, are they located, Haymitch," I softly cry.

"No, they haven't located them yet." At first I think Haymitch whispered this, but surprisingly, it's Gale. I look up at him, and see his beautiful grey eyes swimming with tears. He cries on my shoulder as I cry on his shoulder too.

"Ok you guys, we won't be in 13 for a while, so you can cry all you want in this hover craft," Haymitch sympathizes. I wait until he leaves and asks Gale where his room is.

"Haymitch and Finnick thought I could room with you. If you are ok with that."

"Of course it's fine with me Gale!" I laugh. For the first time since I stepped on this hovercraft, I saw Gale smile. "Come on!" I pull Gale to our room.

"wow! This place is amazing!"Gale exclaims while he pulls off his shirt. He does a circle of the room and I see the 40 faint scars, on his back, of where he got whipped, and I remember what I realized during Gale's whipping.

"Gale, I love you. I really do."

"I do too Catnip, I do too." Gale pulls me into a kiss and I remember what life outside of the games is like.

"Gale, please sleep in the bed with me, please! I need to be with you!"

"Ok! ok!"Gale laughs. "I will, even if we can in district 13"

We decide to go get dinner and Gale shows me the dining room. As soon as we step into the dining room I get jumped on by Finnick. "Katniss! You are alive!" he yells. I whisper to Gale "what does he mean?" and I got told at dinner.

"When you stepped on the craft you were too sick and hurt to hang around all day, unlike Finnick. When being treated for your major gashes and wounds, only Gale and I were allowed to visit you. When they were asked about you we always replied 'she's ok, but needs to stay in the hospital for a few more days.' When you were good enough to leave the doctors, Gale and I went to come get you," a sober Haymitch explained.

Dinner was delicious, the cheese bread that I love, fresh squirrel {courtesy of Gale}, green salad, and for dessert, strawberries and cream. I was reminded about life in district 12 and cried about it later to Gale. We decided we got ready for bed and had a wonderful night. Gale and I kissed, I sang, we kissed more, we danced, we talked, and then I confessed something to Gale. "Gale, when we see Peeta again, how can I tell him we are together?"

"I don't know, but you could tell him it like this 'Peeta, it's so great to see you! Gale and I are together now!' or maybe "Peeta I missed you! You're like a brother to me and Gale and I are together.' yeah, I like that one! That will be the best"

"You get me so well Gale!" and I pull him into a kiss. We kiss until we are gasping for air and then kiss some more.

My eye lids flutter and then I fall asleep, with Gale's arms wrapped around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i dont own the hunger games**

Chapter 2

When I wake up, I find Gale's arms still wrapped around my waist. Quietly, I try to wiggle out of the muscular arms, only to find a soft, "catnip, don't leave, stay with me," coming from Gale's lips. To show that I'm staying with him, I give him a quick kiss and drift off to sleep.

Around an hour later, Gale and I wake up to Haymitch punching our door and yelling, "Kat, Gale come to breakfast. NOW!" I hop out of bed, and find some clothes to wear instead of my nightie. As soon as I'm dressed, I pull a shirtless Gale to the dining room.

Haymitch is still sober and waiting for us at the table. "Ok, you two need to know that Johanna and Peeta were located late last night. We're turning around so we can rescue them," haymitch whispers to us. "Gale, why aren't you wearing a shirt," Haymitch says loudly to disguise our quick conversation.

Going along, I reply, "That was my fault. I didn't realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt and pulled him here." Gale nods towards me in his reply to Haymitch.

"Well, go put a shirt on!" Haymitch remarks. Gale stands up and grabs my hand but, Haymitch says, "You two love birds are always together. ALL of the time! Gale you don't need her to put on a shirt!"

Gale walks out of the door and I ask Haymitch, "Why do you want me here, without Gale?"

"Sweetheart, I know you are in love, but I need to tell you this alone."

"Ok, tell me!"

"Last night, Peeta wasn't located…..only Johanna. We talked to her and she said he is on the doors of death, in a facility in district 1. Johanna got put in district 7, her home district."

I look at Haymitch, and even he is about to cry. "So you only found Johanna?"

"Yes." Now Haymitch is crying. He's so sad I even hear him say, "We might not find Peeta." Gale walks in the dining room this time with a shirt and sees my eyes swimming in a pool of tears. I run out of the room, followed by Gale, and haymitch, who is still crying. I run into my shared bathroom and lock the door, and cry.

When all of my crying is dry heaves, I hear a soft knock and then I open the door. I hug the person at the door, even though I don't know who it is. "Catnip, what's wrong," Gale softly asks.

"Peeta, he's almost dead!" I sob. I'm embraced by Gale again, and then he carries me to our room. Now I can cry even more. And I do.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i dont own the hunger games**

Chapter 3

Gale tries to make me feel better over the week. He hugs me, kisses me {a lot}, and is with me 24/7. Johanna is rescued and now shares a room with Finnick. Every second I get, I try to weasel out Peeta's location. Peeta's exact location is only told to Haymitch and somehow I think he is a box being shipped to district 13. Somehow I think he will be 6 feet under. Finally, im told he's alive. the pilot turns around the hover craft again and we head toward district 1. toward peeta.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: i dont own the hunger games**

Chapter 4

I'm told I can't go get peeta, so I stay with Finnick. Poor Finnick. Yesterday, he got mad about us not being able to save Annie yet and wouldn't calm down. The doctors put him in the hospital last night and he calmed down. He's still weepy and mad, but he decided to help Beetee. I guess Beetee is in such a bad shape, the doctors won't tell anyone, even Haymitch, his condition. All we know is Beetee will be brought to the district 13 hospital as soon as we land.

A while later, Haymitch and Johanna carry Gale and Peeta on board. Peeta yells "Katniss!," gives me a hug and tries to kiss me. When the kiss almost happens, I pull back.

"Peeta! It's great to see you! You're like a brother to me, but Gale and I are together now." I stay with him and glance at Gale, who is moaning. Peeta and Gale are rushed to the hospital with the assistance of Johanna, Haymitch, Finnick and I. Johanna tells me that when they were saving Peeta, a Capitol guard attacked Gale. He killed the guard, but he got a broken leg in the process. Gale got a leg cast and now instead of him helping me, I help him. I have to say that Peeta was pretty lucky in this operation. He only had wounds from when he was tortured.

The first day is rough for both of us. Gale wanted to take a bath, so I gave him a garbage bag to put over his cast. During his bath, he struggled with his cast, so I had to help him. Finnick sees that I need help and he does Gale's bath for me. Once Gale is clean and dressed, I get to shower.

Later everyone is hanging out and having fun like the extended family we are. We watch television, look at clouds, and play this game from before Panem called Monopoly. When dinner is served, everyone swarms the table. We eat chicken with orange sauce, pearly white grain, and pudding. It's so delicious and it reminds me of my first meal with Cinna. I'm so happy all I can do I eat. When everyone is stuffed, I get a surprise I should have seen coming. Haymitch walks into the kitchen for a second and walks out with a man with short cropped hair that is the natural shade of brown, all black clothes, and golden eyeliner. Cinna is back! We exchange hugs, and say hi. Cinna must have snuck aboard when I was with everyone in the hospital. I'm brought to my closet to find out that Cinna made duplicates of all of my clothes, even a duplicate of my father's hunting boots.  
Gale is given a special medicine that makes him sleep without a fuss. With Gale asleep, I sneak out to talk to Haymitch and Cinna who share a room. While I talk to them Haymitch keeps on offering liquor to Cinna and me. I say 'no thanks' the first 5 times, but the 6th I take a sip which makes my want another until I get dizzy. I tell them, "see you in the morning," and then decide to spend the night in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i dont own the hunger games**

Chapter 5

I wake to the sound of Gale hobbling to the sofa where I am. Gale sits down next to me and then I sit up. "catnip, we are about to pass District 12. Everyone's on the balcony looking at the ruins." We walk to the flimsy balcony and look out at our destroyed home. You can see that Haymitch and peeta are crying over our homes. Even I am tearing up. When we are passing over the Victor's Village we point out our houses. We point out the whipping post Gale got whipped at. Gale and I point out our houses at the Seam and the holes of the fence that we used to slip through. When we see the last traces of District 12 we all wave good bye.

At breakfast, Finnick and Johanna tell us about a secret room that they found last night. They tell us about the luxuries in the room, silk sheets, a television and over 50 books in a bookcase. Johanna thinks we can make that room a safe room, where we can take the tapes of the games and keep them there until we're in district 13, but Haymitch says no, that's the bedroom that Peeta and possibly Beetee get. We all complain about how they get all of the luxuries until we get told to get out of the room by Haymitch. When I start walking out of the dining room, I hear Haymitch call out my name.

"Katniss, can you come here for a second," Haymitch asks.

"sure"

"Katniss, when Peeta is moved to his room today, take Gale to the hospital. He isn't really hurt. He told me about you having to tell Peeta about how you and Gale are together now, and we decided to fake hurt Gale. We told the doctors just put a cast on Gale even though he wasn't hurt."

"oh."

I walk to my room to talk to Gale. "Hey Gale, can we talk for a second. I know you are not hurt, that it was just an act. Later I'm taking you to the hospital to get your cast off."

"Thank you so much Katniss. It's hard in this cast, with sleeping and bathing," Gale says.

I walk into the living room and find Cinna and Haymitch. Haymitch is on a cell phone, talking with a hushed voice. Cinna is drawing in a sketch book. I turn on the tv and watch reruns of old Hunger games. Today's is the second quarter quell and I watch Haymitch and Maysilee Donner being reaped. Maysilee is wearing my mockingjay pin on her beautiful white dress. Haymitch looks completely unrecognizable. Then after the reaping, I see Haymitch's interview. I look at Haymitch to see if he's ok with me watching this. He is and we continue. We see his score, a 10, and we see the highlights of the games. But the thing that catches my eye is how he wins. With a forcefield. I turn off the television during the end interview. It's too scary for either Haymitch and I. Then I remember the other time I saw Haymitch's Games. I saw it before my quell with Peeta. We had seen every tape in the box we got except Haymitch's Games. We saw the whole thing and then got surprised by Haymitch.

When Peeta is getting moved to his room, Gale and I follow the plan. His cast is off in no time and he is so happy, he can't stop grinning. I thank the doctors and then we slink back to our room. In no time we are laughing and singing and dancing. An hour later, we get interrupted by Finnick, being told it's lunch time.

Peeta finally eats with us and the chefs make an extra special meal. The serve groosling and bread, a simple meal, but end lunch with a spectacular dessert. Our dessert is something Capitol people call 'Chocolate Mousse'. It's creamy, chocolaty and is one of my favorite desserts.

**please R&R, so i can know if it's any good! i will upload a couple more chapters before i go on vacation to the beach.**

**~Mockingjaygal~**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: i dont own the hunger games**

Chapter six

I have to spend the day with Haymitch and Cinna, so I can control myself. I can't believe it, Gale was just acting! He's completely fine. He actually is learning about hovercrafts from the crew, so he could fight in the rebellion. He's so happy right now, I just leave him be.

At lunch, we're all told; we had to make a detour and go the long way to 13, but we will land in 13 at 4:00pm. We all finish up our meal and then pack up all of what we want to take to 13. I pack my pin, my clothes from my closet and somehow, Gale. Gale packs his helicopter manual, clothes and me. Peeta packs books and his spare clothes. Finnick tries to pack the living room TV, but that doesn't work out well. Johanna got stuff in district 7 and packed all of that. Cinna had all of his design books and works in making in a neat suitcase, while Haymitch got a duffel bag and just threw everything in.

In the time we have until we land, I hang out with Johanna and get to know her well. All through the ride she's helped me, but now, she and I really get to know each other. She's like a sister to me, and I really think she is one. We tell about sad losses. I tell about my Dad, she tells about her mom. Her mom had died when she was 11. Just like my Dad had.

**Please R&R! also, if you are a fanfic member, pm me and tell me if i should make another hunger games fanfic. also, please tell me if you like this story.**

**~Mockingjaygal~**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: i dont own the hunger games**

Chapter 7

We finally land in district 13. When we get off of the hovercraft, I find out Bonnie and twill made it to district 13. Bonnie is running around the landing pad, helping us with our stuff. Within five minutes, I spot my mom and Prim. Prim runs over to me and hugs me, grinning from ear to ear. She tells me about our house here in district 13 and how Gale's family lives with us. We happily walk home with Mom, Finnick, Johanna, Gale and Peeta. I am amazed when we walk inside the glamorous house. Marble staircases, Capitol design showers, electronic closets and huge rooms! This house is wonderful.

Haymitch walks in the door and says everyone will live here! Finnick is so happy; he hugs Haymitch, while I kiss Gale. We all laugh and watch as Haymitch staggers away from Finnick. You can see the joy of everyone as we wander through the halls. Prim leads me and Gale to our rooms. I am surprised when we are told we can move the wall, so we can share a room. Gale walks in his room and find his mother and all of his siblings. Finnick and Johanna find their rooms, the large television room and Cinna's design room. Haymitch finds a wet bar stocked with liquor. 'Good bye sober Haymitch, hello drunk Haymitch,' I think, as he drinks all that he can. Even Peeta finds loads of paint and unused canvases.

Everyone is still happy while mom makes sure we aren't hurt. To make more laughter around the house, Peeta, Finnick and Johanna insist calling my mom 'mother'. Mom isn't sure why they are calling her that but she smiles. Gale is finally with his family. Finnick finds Annie in his room. But my favorite part is when Gale and I go to the woods to hunt. It feels so good when I fire my first arrow today from one of my father's bows. The arrow strikes a rabbit in the eye and the rabbit dies. I shoot five more rabbits and 7 squirrels when Gale and I carry our kills and get more arrows so I can hunt some more. When we have more than enough meat, we go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: i dont own the hunger games**

Chapter 8

When I'm home, I click on the TV. A normal sign says required programming is on the bottom left corner of the TV set. President Snow is the main thing on the screen and is talking about my quell. The only thing I listen to is when he says "Katniss Everdeen, the 76th hunger games are early this year. We did the reapings and you are the only district twelve contestant. You might want to be at the arena August 21st or we'll kill your family and your 'cousin' and up pops on a picture of Gale.

Shocked, I click off the TV and turn around to see that everyone saw the whole thing, the threat, how I'm in the games a third time and how shocked I am. I blink back tears and run to my room. I reach my beautiful bed and cry onto my bedspread. I haven't cried for minutes yet, when I hear the wall between Gale and my rooms disappear and two pairs of footsteps. The two people sit next to me and I hear "it's ok, Catnip, it's ok." and "you aren't the only person who is a victor who has to go into the games a third time, Johanna and Finnick are going too." I look at the people and see Gale and Prim, two of the four people who I love the most {the other two people are my parents} sitting next to me. Prim gets up to get me something to drink while Gale stays with me. I don't think of anything else to do except cry some more and whisper "I might have to kill Finnick and Johanna."

Plutarch Heavensbee runs into our house during dinner to give us the details of the 76th games. Finnick, Johanna and I are the only three victors and we are against 18 new kids. We can make alliances, but don't need to. Our mentors are people who are victors. We get the same escorts we had during the quell. Our stylists are the people we had during the quell. Basically the whole nine yards. But since we are victors, we are the only contestants for our districts. He walks into a different room and gets our stylists, mentors and escorts. I get Effie as my escort, Cinna as my stylist, and Haymitch as my mentor. Johanna gets her old escort, Lana, who is a beautiful lady with onyx colored hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, her new stylist, Pine, who is a young man with jet black hair, green eyes and pale skin, and her mentor, Biff. There really isn't much to say about Biff, except that he's buff and has brown hair with brown eyes. Finnick has his old escort, Frank, who has the district four look, his stylist Andrelle, who also has the district four look, and since Mags died, he has Callie, who is a fellow district four victor, as his mentor. Callie doesn't have the district four look like Finnick, Andrelle, and Frank. She has hazel eyes pale skin and brown, highlighted hair. We all meet each other's mentors, stylists and escorts. I like Andrelle and Pine. They have awesome fashion senses and have good ideas for the opening ceremonies. But everyone is in a different mood than earlier, we're in the mood that someone will die.


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: i dont own the hunger games **

I try to make myself seem ok before I go to the arena again. You can easily see that the capitol turn a house full of Joyful, happy people, into a house full of sadness. The next morning, I try to make myself look presentable. I shower, and get dressed into a green frock and black leggings with brown boots. When I open the door to the hall, Finnick and Annie walk by, weeping. Peeta can't stop crying on the couch. My mom is always next to me. Johanna won't get out of her room, even for meals. Even Haymitch softens up. But the person I'm surprised the most about is Gale.

At night he screams my name in his sleep. Every night, I press the button on the wall, so there is no wall anymore. Every night, I sleep with him so he sleeps peacefully. During the first night, I realize that Peeta really doesn't deserve me. Gale does. When both of our dads died in the accident, Peeta had his parents. When Gale and I went hunting everyday to save our families for starvation, Peeta had food. On the third night, while I think Gale is asleep, I whisper to him, "If I ever get married, I hope it's to you." He smiles and whispers "same here Catnip."

No one changes to a better mood for days. When August 14th arrives, Finnick, Johanna and I go to the launch pad so we can go to the games. The crew starts aircraft and we fly to the capitol in record time.


	10. Author's Note

Author's note

I'm sorry, but I'm going to delete this story on Sunday, I just don't know what to do in it. But if I find an idea, ill repost it again, with my new idea. So goodbye.

~GallagherGirl4evah


	11. Author's Note Part 2

Author's note:

Hi everyone!

I know that it's been a while since I've posted anything…Its been over two years to be exact. I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be posting more of what I've written in the past while. Also, I wanted to say that:

-I have read every single review that I've gotten ever since I went on my hiatus. Thanks so much for your criticism and kind reviews!

-I've read a bunch of new book series's, so I will have new content.

And…

-Thank you so much for sticking with me!


End file.
